1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromechanical transformation device that is preferably applicable to a mobile phone, a game machine and the like as well as an electromechanical transformation method and an electronics device using the electromechanical transformation device.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile phone has already been known such that a user can get an incoming call by ring alert and silent vibration (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H01-227535).
FIG. 1 shows a configuration of such the mobile phone 200. The mobile phone 200 is composed so as to have a microcomputer. The mobile phone 200 has a control portion 201 for controlling operations of the entire mobile phone. The control portion 201 is connected to a key operation portion 202 that allows the user to performs various kinds of operations, a display portion 203 composed of liquid crystal element that displays transmission and/or reception state of the mobile phone, and an operation state thereof, and a memory portion 204 that is used as an address book memory for storing many telephone numbers of contacts and the like.
The mobile phone 200 also has a transmission and reception antenna 205, a wireless portion 206, a baseband-processing portion 207, and an audio-processing portion 208. The wireless portion 206 performs frequency-conversion, and modulation/demodulation. The baseband-processing portion 207 performs separation/synthesis on audio information, data information and the like. The audio-processing portion 208 performs code/decode on the audio signal. The audio-processing portion 208 is connected to a speaker 209 and a microphone 210.
The mobile phone 200 further has a vibrator 212 and a vibrator-driving circuit 211 for driving the vibrator 212. The vibrator 212 has such a structure that a weight can be eccentrically attached to a drive shaft of a motor.
The following will describe reception operations of the mobile phone 200 briefly. After the antenna 205 has received a mobile phone signal (a high-frequency signal), the wireless portion 206 receives this high-frequency signal. The wireless portion 206 transforms the high-frequency signal into an intermediate-frequency signal by a mixer. The intermediate-frequency signal is then demodulated to a baseband signal. The baseband-processing portion 207 then receives this baseband signal.
The baseband-processing portion 207 separates the audio information, the data information (including image information and text information) and the like from the baseband signal. The audio information is supplied to the audio-processing portion 208. The data information is supplied to the control portion 201.
The control portion 201 performs any control operations based on the data information and controls the display portion 203 to display an image, a character and the like at need. The audio-processing portion 208 decodes the audio information to obtain an audio signal. The audio signal is supplied to the speaker 209 which sounds an audio output.
The following will describe transmission operations of the mobile phone 200 briefly. An audio signal obtained by the microphone 210 is supplied to the audio-processing portion 208. The audio-processing portion 208 codes the audio signal to obtain audio information. The audio information is supplied to the baseband-processing portion 207.
The baseband-processing portion 207 synthesizes the audio information and the data information received from the control portion 201 to obtain a baseband signal to be transmitted. This baseband signal is supplied to the wireless portion 206.
The wireless portion 206 modulates the baseband signal to obtain an intermediate-signal signal and transforms the intermediate-signal signal to a mobile phone signal (a high-frequency signal) by a mixer. The high-frequency signal is supplied to the antenna 205 which transmits the mobile phone signal.
The following will describe operations of the mobile phone 200 briefly when a user gets an incoming call. If no silent mode is set but a vibration-off mode is set in the mobile phone 200, the audio-processing portion 208 transmits audio signal for the incoming call to the speaker 209 from which the user can get the incoming call by ring alert as audio output. If a silent mode is set and a vibration-on mode is set in the mobile phone 200, the vibrator-driving circuit 211 drives the vibrator 212 by which the user can get the incoming call by its silent vibration as vibration output.
If no silent mode is set but a vibration-on mode is set in the mobile phone 200, the audio-processing portion 208 transmits audio signal for the incoming call to the speaker 209 from which the user can get the incoming call by ring alert as well as the vibrator-driving circuit 211 drives the vibrator 212 by which the user can get the incoming call by its silent vibration.